Lucien's Penthouse
Marcel's Penthouse (formerly known as Lucien's Penthouse) is an apartment in New Orleans with a with a high-class interior and a great view of the city. Like the previous owner, Marcel hosts parties and extravagant events as the self-proclaimed King of New Orleans. It has been his home for the last five years, following the events of The Bloody Crown. Throughout The Originals Series |-|Season Three= In For the Next Millennium, Lucien arrives in New Orleans and purchases the penthouse from a realtor. When they discuss a price, Lucien happily decides to feed on her instead. Later, after reuniting with Klaus Mikaelson, Lucien brings him to the penthouse and reveals that he is hosting a party. High-class vampires feed and dance with their victims openly, much to Klaus' amusement. He then pulls Klaus into a separate room to meet Alexis and has him feed on her so she could see his future and to foretell doom for the Mikaelson Family. After Klaus left and the party had cleared, Lucien cut his own face with a razor, allowing it to heal quickly, revealing that he was responsible for a series of murders in the city. In You Hung the Moon, Elijah goes to "visit" with Lucien, only to discover that he can't enter. Lucien had an enchantment put on his penthouse so that no other vampire from any other sire line (except Klaus') can enter without an invitation. To circumvent this, Jackson entered the apartment and bit Lucien. After the werewolf and the Original left, Lucien revealed that he had a secret room off of his bedroom where he kept a secret cure for werewolf venom that wasn't Klaus' blood. In I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans, Detective Will Kinney went to Lucien's penthouse to ask Lucien if he could come in to the police station to answer some questions. In A Walk on the Wild Side, Lucien and Klaus had Freya come to the penthouse to try and track down Alexis. In Beautiful Mistake, Lucien brought Cami there as well as all of her boxed up dark objects after framing her for murder. He tried to force her to rummage through the boxes of dark objects to find the Serratura for him, holding Kinney hostage while she looked. In Out of the Easy, Lucien kept Cami at the penthouse for leverage, while he attended the Mikaelsons' thanksgiving dinner. He had one of his vampires try to keep an eye on her while he was gone. However, Cami escaped the penthouse and was abducted by Aurora. In The Other Girl in New Orleans, In The Devil Comes Here and Sighs, Lucien holds Klaus captive in the penthouse and lets Aurora talk and torture him while he is out. In Where Nothing Stays Buried, In The Bloody Crown, |-|Season Four= In Gather Up the Killers, In No Quarter, In Keepers of the House, Appearances Season Three *''For the Next Millennium'' (Lucien's Residence) *''You Hung the Moon'' (Lucien's Residence) *''I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans'' (Lucien's Residence) *''A Walk on the Wild Side'' (Lucien's Residence) *''Beautiful Mistake'' (Lucien's Residence) *''Out of the Easy'' (Lucien's Residence) *''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' (Lucien's Residence) *''Alone with Everybody'' (Lucien's Residence) *''The Devil Comes Here and Sighs'' (Lucien's Residence) *''Where Nothing Stays Buried'' (Lucien's Residence; his death) *''The Bloody Crown'' (Deserted) Season Four *''Gather Up the Killers'' (Marcel's Residence) *''No Quarter'' (Marcel's Residence) *''Keepers of the House'' (Marcel's Residence) Trivia *Klaus reveals in You Hung The Moon that the building this penthouse is in, is on Rue Canal. *Alexis usually always stayed in the penthouse due to the outside world being too much for her psychic abilities to handle. *Lucien had a barrier spell cast on his penthouse, where only members of Klaus' sireline could enter without an invitation. **The only vampire outside of that sireline who has entered is Elijah, due to Lucien's invitation. Gallery Lucien's Residency Normal originals301 00998.jpg Normal originals301 02526.jpg|Lucien outside the front door Normal originals301 02539.jpg|A party being hosted in the penthouse Normal_originals301_00994.jpg Normal_originals301_02588.jpg Normal_originals301_03439.jpg Normal_TO302_0993.jpg Normal_TO302_1623.jpg Normal_TO302_1627.jpg Normal_TO302_1669.jpg Normal_TO302_1967.jpg Normal TO304 0644KlausLucien.jpg Normal TO304 1210KlausFreyaLucien.jpg Normal TO306 1024LucienKinney.jpg Normal TO306 1248LucienKinney-Cami.jpg Normal TO306 2635MucienKinney-Cami.jpg Normal_TO307_0621.jpg Normal_TO307_0644.jpg Normal_TO307_1406.jpg Normal_TO307_1415.jpg Normal_TO307_1427.jpg TO308_0369.jpg TO320_0425.jpg Marcel's Residencey TO401-012~Sofya-Marcel.jpg TO401-013~Sofya-Marcel.jpg TO401-071-Alistair~Sofya-Marcel.jpg TO401-072-Marcel.jpg TO401-073-Marcel~Alistair.jpg TO401-074-Alistair~Sofya~Marcel.jpg TO401-076~Sofya-Alistair.jpg TO402-011-Sofya-Marcel.png TO402-012-Sofya~Marcel.png TO404-001-New Orleans-Night.png TO404-002-Sofya~Marcel.png TO404-003-Sofya-Marcel.png TO404-005-Marcel.png TO404-006-Vincent~Marcel.png TO404-008-Vincent~Marcel.png See also Category:Locations Category:Residential Location